You Make Me Wanna
by mochaloca85
Summary: A songfic to Usher's "You Make Me Wanna." George x Angelina with mentions of George x Alicia and Fred x Angelina.


"You Make Me Wanna"

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the characters; Jo does. I don't own the song; Usher does. Also, I can't take credit for the penultimate line; that's all Louise Rennison's fantabulous work from _Love is a Many Trousered Thing_. When I read it last year, I knew I had to use it in something; I just didn't know what at the time.

A/N: It's the writer formerly known as FredsAngel, here. About the new name; it was time for a change. You can read the full details on my bio.

A/N2: Yeah, it's a songfic. I was in a song-y George/Angie mood, which is odd since I've been in Fred/Angelina state-of-mind lately. But the idea got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave, so here you go. It's short, but I like it that way.

* * *

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you_

George Weasley lay in his bed, wondering how on earth he got himself into this mess. He had a problem that no one could help him with. Every single person that he would normally talk to would either punch him or cry if he came to them with this. If it ever got out, he'd ruin two relationships and at least three friendships, including the one with his twin.

"Damn you, Angelina," he cursed her out loud. It WAS all her fault, after all. If she wasn't so pretty, smart, kind, PERFECT, he wouldn't have fallen in love with her. Fred's girlfriend, Alicia's best friend. Even Lee had a crush on her. Angelina Johnson.

_Before anything came between us  
You were like my best friend  
_

It started out innocently enough; George and Angelina had been friends ever since first year, along with Fred, Lee, and Alicia (then Katie joined them in second year). Then in the middle of fifth year, they all began to pair up. Fred and Angelina, Lee and Katie, himself and Alicia.

_The one I used to run to when me and my  
girl was having problems (that's right)_

_You used to say it would be okay  
suggest little nice things I should do_

George and Angelina were especially close, though. She wasn't just his best girl mate; she was his best mate, outside of Fred. His relationship with Alicia was constantly on the rocks because they were vastly different. Alicia was so uptight, so _girly_, that they just didn't click as well as they should have.

He thought back to an incident just a few weeks before. Alicia had been an unwitting test subject in one of his and Fred's new projects. Even after her skin had been returned to its normal peaches-and-cream hue, she had been upset with him for days. Finally, he came to Angelina with it.

* * *

Flashback…

"I don't know what to do, Angie. She won't speak to me," George said as they sat in The Three Broomsticks, cold bottles of butterbeer on the table in front of them.

"It's not like you haven't been here before. She stops talking to you every other week, and you always make up. Loudly, I might add." She took a swig from her bottle, then turned her head and covered her mouth so that he couldn't hear her belch.

"But it's different this time, Ange. I think we're done."

"You've been done before. What makes this time so different?"

"I don't know. It just seems like she genuinely hates me. I mean, she was crying, and I've never seen her cry before." Angelina bursts out laughing. "What's wrong with you?"

Angelina's laughter calmed down just enough for her to pick up her butterbeer, down the rest of it in one gulp, and slam the bottle onto the table. Bending down towards the table, she motioned for him to do the same. George thought it was a bit odd considering that they were already sitting at a table in the darkest corner of the pub. "I'm going to tell you something that does not leave this table," she whispered. "You're one of my best friends, and I'm breaking the Girls Code for you." She started to continue, but was cut off.

"You birds have a code?"

"Don't you blokes?"

"Well, yeah, but it's an unwritten kind of thing."

"So is ours, but it doesn't mean you obey it any less. Now do you want to know how get Alicia to start talking to you again or not." When George nodded, she continued. "She wasn't really crying. She was really miffed at the whole thing, but she knew she wasn't going to get a decent apology out of you if she didn't do something drastic. So she turned on the waterworks."

"So she wasn't really crying?"

"Nope. Though she _did_ cry later when she realised that she had tried to manipulate you…and that it didn't work, since you refused to apologize."

"Oh," was all George could say. Then a thought occurred to him. "Do you ever fake cry to Fred?"

"Yep. But I also really cry, and he knows I do both. But he never knows which time is which, so he always just assumes I'm crying for real and hopes he gets lucky."

George waited a beat before responding in a slow voice. "You are brilliant."

"Don't you forget it. Now do you want to know how to get Alicia back, or are you _done_?"

George contemplated this for a second. Sure he could just let Alicia go – he wasn't sure his heart was in it anymore, anyway – but he didn't want to break up the group. "I want my girl back."

Angelina just smiled and said, "All right then, I'll tell you…if you buy the next round." After George brought back two more bottles, she switched to a more business-like tone. "Apologise, sincerely." She took a swig and sighed contentedly before she continued. "Damn, that's some good butterbeer. Anyway, Alicia likes flash. Apologise to her in a big, showy fashion. Get her a box of toffees from Honeydukes and a bouquet of daisies, and give it to her in the Great Hall."

"Why daisies?"

"They are her favourite flowers. You know that; she told you when you first started dating. Honestly, George, you really are clueless. How did you stay with her this long?"

"I didn't. _You're_ the one who pointed out that we break up every other week. Should I write her a note and stick it in the box?" he asked.

"NO!" she almost shouted. "I mean, the note you want to write should be recited to her as loudly as you can, without having to use _sonorus_. She'll be eating out of your hand if you do that."

After finishing their drinks, the pair headed to Honeydukes. George bought a box of toffee for Alicia and some Chocolate Frogs for Angelina (because he knew those were her favourite) to thank her for her help. After sneaking to back to Hogwarts, they went back to the common room and waited for dinnertime to come. Sure enough, George did what Angelina suggested, and Alicia swooned and took him back.

End Flashback

* * *

_And when I come home at night and lay my head down  
all I seem to think about is you_

_And how you make me_

That brought him to where he was now: laying in bed, fantasising about his twin brother's girl.

"Why did her plan have to work!" he exclaimed to the canopy of his bed. "Why couldn't she have been wrong?" He wished that for once in life, she who exuded perfection could have made one tiny miscalculation. But she didn't, and now George was stuck back in a dead end relationship.

_Y__ou make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me  
You make me  
_

But what could he do? He still cared about Alicia, even if he wasn't sure that he loved her. Angelina was happy with Fred, though George thought he could make her as happy, if not happier. And what if she said yes? There'd be a rift in his family that he could never fix. It'd destroy Angelina's friendship with Alicia. Katie would side with Alicia, and Lee would take Fred's side, leaving Angelina and him all alone. _But we'd have each other_, his traitorous heart thought, _and that's all we need._ He punched his pillow in frustration.

_Now what's bad  
Is you're the one that hooked us up  
Knowing it should've been you  
What's sad is I love her but I'm falling for you  
What should I do  
Should I  
Tell my baby bye-bye  
Should I  
Do exactly what I feel inside  
Cause I  
I don't wanna go  
Don't need to stay  
But I really need to get it together  
_

Deep down George knew that his situation was really all his fault, but he couldn't help passing the blame onto Angelina. Sure he was the one pining after his brother's girlfriend, but she was the one that agreed to go out with Fred. And sure he was the one that was contemplating breaking up with his girlfriend for her best friend, but Angelina was the one that got them together in the first place.

* * *

Flashback…

Oliver blew the gold-coloured whistle, signalling that Quidditch practise was over. "Good practise, team. Hit the showers. Johnson, Weasley, it's your turn to put the balls away." Angelina groaned as she headed toward the trunk, George walking alongside her.

She turned to her right to address the redhead. "Why aren't you headed to the locker room? Fred is the one that is supposed to be helping me."

Even after all these years, it still shocked George that Angelina could tell him apart from his brother. "He's got detention with Snape. You know, for making Montague's cauldron explode during Potions earlier."

"But that was you."

"What can I say? The greasy git isn't as observant as you."

After dropping the Snitch and the Quaffle into the trunk, they went to wrestle the Bludgers into their spots. Dragging the trunk behind them, Angelina turned to George. "So…what are you doing this weekend?"

George was shocked. "Why? Asking me out? I don't think Fred would take kindly to that," he joked.

"Well, it _is_ a Hogsmeade weekend. I thought you might want to spend it with someone."

"I am spending it with someone; several someones, in fact: Fred, Lee, Alicia, Katie, and you."

"I meant someone special, you stupid, great prat," Angelina responded in mild exasperation.

"Never imagined you had such a low opinion of yourself," he teased.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Angelina let out a caustic laugh. "I _meant_ Alicia. I've seen the way you look at her." Her voice dropped to a whisper, despite the pair being alone on the pitch. "She's been waiting for you to finally ask her out."

"Like on a date?" George was genuinely confused.

She slapped her forehead in exasperation. "Yes, like a date." She took a deep breath. "I'm only going to say this one time. Ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you. Not with the entire group; just you."

End Flashback

* * *

_At this point  
The situation's out of control  
I never meant to hurt her but I  
Gotta let her go  
And if she may not understand it  
Why all of this is going on  
I tried  
I tried to fight it but the feeling's just too strong  
_  
As George stared at the top of his four-poster, it became increasing clear what he had to do. He didn't want to hurt Alicia, but he couldn't continue to lead her on like this. He would tell her that she was a great girl, one of his best mates, but he just wasn't ready for a serious relationship. He would trot out the old cliché "It's not you; it's me," even though it was her. He supposed it technically wasn't her fault that she wasn't Angelina, but he was sixteen; he couldn't help blaming her for things that she couldn't help – things that she couldn't change. He wouldn't tell her that he was in love with her best friend; he wouldn't tell Fred that he wanted his girlfriend; he wouldn't even tell Angelina that she was the object of his desire.

* * *

A Week Later…

George and Angelina skived off class and sat under a tree near the lake. Angelina wasn't sure why they were out there exactly. George told her that he was skipping and asked her to join him. She thought about it and realised that she was far enough ahead in her classes that she could miss one day.

George leant against the tree, closed his eyes, and sighed. He'd asked Angelina to bunk off class with him so that they could talk. He missed talking to her; they'd barely spoken five words to each other since he broke up with Alicia. He hated that he had forced her to take sides when she didn't even know the full details, but he suspected that she would truly hate him if she did.

They chatted for a bit about something and everything. Finally, Angelina dared him to grab one of the tentacles of the Giant Squid. George, whose take-on-all-comers attitude was legendary, refused. She decided that he was going to do it anyway and pushed him into the lake. When George popped back up to the surface, he grabbed the leg of a laughing Angelina and pulled her in with him. Unlike other girls, Angelina didn't shriek; she just splashed him.

George looked at Angelina and thought that she looked amazing even when she was soaking wet. He felt that he should say something to her, but he didn't know what. In an effort to keep her from noticing that he was staring at her, he just blurted something out without thinking. "You are very nearly a bloke, Angie, and that is why I love you." Neither noticed the two figures standing a few feet away from them with shocked looks on their faces.


End file.
